Dog Days of Summer
by you don't know my name
Summary: Galinda's sorcery practice goes awry. Purely just for fun.


A/N – Just a little silly something I couldn't get out of my head. The title is quite generic, sorry if it's been used. The same goes for the idea as a whole but I don't remember seeing anything like this. It's just something I had to get out before I could concentrate on another story rolling around in my head. I think I'm more nervous posting this one than I was the last one. I don't own anything familiar!

Dog Days of Summer

The hot August day was almost stifling with little to no breeze. No cloud cover was available to permit a break from the sun. The only comfort out of doors was in some small shade if it could be found.

The two friends were lounging under such shade by the Suicide Canal where there also happened to be a slight breeze drifting in off of the water. It was one of the only remotely comfortable spots to be found in the sweltering heat of the afternoon sun.

Elphaba Thropp was perched with her back to the tree, a book in her hand. She would occasionally pause to use the book to fan herself when the breeze would die down before focusing back on the pages themselves.

Galinda Upland was under the same tree, stretched casually with her head in her roommate's lap. They chatted off and on throughout the afternoon, both content simply with the other's company.

Elphaba would idly play with a stray blonde curl while Galinda would nap, nestled comfortably among Elphaba's skirts. Finally, Galinda stretched and sat up. Elphaba quirked a brow and couldn't help but think how much the blonde resembled a cat stretching after waking from napping in the sun. She gave the blonde a smile before turning back to her book.

Galinda yawned and gazed out over the water. "Oz but I hate to see this afternoon end. Unfortunately, with seminar beginning again the day after tomorrow, I need to go get some extra sorcery lessons in. The spells and potions are getting quite complicated." Galinda furrowed her brow, seemingly troubled as she contemplated the upcoming lectures.

"Sweet," Elphaba said without taking her eyes form her book, "I have no doubt you'll do just fine. Just mention to Madame Morrible that you would like extra assistance. I'm sure she'd be willing to oblige."

Galinda grimaced. "Oz Elphie, I'd rather ask Avaric to escort me to the Philosophy Club alone. You know she thinks me dense. No, I have to prove myself to her, without her help!"

Elphaba was still trying to shake the thought of Avaric and Galinda alone at the notorious den of iniquity and felt a low growl bubbling from her throat. Galinda giggled at the obvious discomfort on her roommates face.

"I've just had a brilliant thought Elphie!" She exclaimed. "You could help me! You're the smartest person I know and I clearly would have failed History if not for your help. Come with me to the sorcery lab, please! Say you will, please?"

Elphaba glanced up at Galinda incredulously. "Me? What do I know about sorcery? Trust me, you would be better off with Morrible. I can't decipher half the spells you're forced to perform. Sorry, but I'm of no use to you my sweet."

Galinda was not discouraged. "Well, I don't necessarily need you to read the spells. Just maybe, let me practice on you?" She asked, looking almost afraid Elphaba would strike her.

Elphaba cocked her brow and finally looked up from her book. "I don't think I'm for being a guinea pig. Perhaps Boq will be willing to help. He would follow you to Hades and back no doubt." Elphaba said with a chuckle.

Galinda met her glance with a decided pout. "Elphie don't tease me about Boq. I don't want to hurt his feelings or lead him on. You know how he pesters me. Oh, please Elphie? When do I ever ask you for anything? I need your help!" Galinda's voice lowered and she scooted closer to Elphaba and all but purred into her ear. "Please? I'll make it well worth your while."

Galinda leaned further in and came within a fraction of an inch to pressing her lips to Elphaba's neck as she purred the words. She fought a smirk as she noticed Elphaba's breath catch slightly. Elphaba swallowed thickly before gathering her composure.

"And just how do you intend to do that?" She said huskily.

Galinda grinned wickedly and leaned in closer still and whispered into Elphaba's ear. Elphaba flushed a deeper shade of green and smiled timidly. Clearing her throat, she replied softly, "What time shall I be required my sweet?"

Galinda giggled and pressed a kiss to Elphaba's forehead. "You are sweet to me. Be in the sorcery lab in an hour. That will give me time to gather my things and pick out a spell to practice. I may even get a few practice runs in so I can impress you with my sorcery prowess when you arrive." Elphaba nodded as Galinda rose to her feet. "Don't forget, one hour!" Galinda called over her shoulder as she moved away.

"Yes of course. When have you ever known me to be late?" Elphaba retorted. "Just you make sure you're there on time yourself. I don't want to be stuck in there alone with all those freshies with their training wands!" Galinda turned and waved as the only evidence she was listening and moved further away. Elphaba shook her head. "Oz knows I've had one too many requests at the attempt to de-greenify my skin."

Elphaba settled back in with her book but kept careful eye on the time lest she be late meeting the blonde. She read a while longer before she gathered her things and made her way back to campus and the sorcery room in particular.

She entered the building, early as usual and glanced around for Galinda. Smiling, she located the blonde in the far corner of the lab leaning over her text with a look of deep concentration on her features. Surprisingly, they were alone in the room.

"Well here I am," Elphaba called cheerfully. "Ready to be made a guinea pig of."

Galinda glanced up upon hearing Elphaba's voice and a smile split her face. "Hi Elphie. I'm almost ready for you. Just trying to make sense of the last phrase here. I hope you don't mind but I asked Fiyero to come in as well. I'd prefer to practice the actual spell on him instead of you. I have a few necessary uses for you sweet. Wouldn't want to accidentally explode you or anything. But I still need you for moral support." She said as Fiyero made his way into the room.

Elphaba chuckled nervously at the thought of being exploded and turned to greet the Winkie prince. "Welcome. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into with our mad scientist here." Elphaba said with a nod toward Galinda.

Fiyero smiled and stepped closer. "Oh, I'm up for anything that gets me out of the health sciences lecture. Miss Galinda, you have my full cooperation and permission to hex me as you see fit." He said with a deep, exaggerated bow.

Galinda laughed and reached for her wand. "Ok. This should be simple enough. Fiyero, I'm going to change the color of your shirt while simultaneously hypnotizing you into thinking you're a dog. Or perhaps a Dog, I can't be certain. Ready?"

"Um, Galinda, are you certain this is safe?" Elphaba asked glancing sideways at Fiyero who seemed undaunted by what lay ahead of him.

"Oh sure, Elphie. I'm a professional. Ok, stand back." Elphaba yelped and made her way behind the desk, prepared to duck should a fireball or any other unfortunate incident occur. Galinda began chanting and gave a flick of her wrist. The wand sparked slightly and Elphaba cringed before opening her eyes to survey the damage.

Fiyero stood before them, still grinning like a fool and dressed in the same white shirt. Galinda huffed. "Well, it's complicated. I can't be expected to get it right the first time."

"Galinda, sweet, if it's so complicated, perhaps you should wait for Morrible." Elphaba replied nervously.

"Nonsense Elphie, it's perfectly safe. Besides, these practice spells are designed to wear off in a day or so. Worse case scenario, Fiyero is slightly out of sorts for the day. He doesn't mind, do you Fiyero?"

Fiyero barely had time to respond before Galinda began chanting again. Elphaba again cringed and held her breath. After hearing a small poof sound, she opened her eyes. Again, nothing seemed out of the ordinary and Galinda sighed. She shook the wand slightly and squinted at the tip of it as if to look for any imperfection that would explain why the spell hadn't worked.

"Ozdamn piece of Quox trash." Galinda muttered angrily. She tapped the wand impatiently on the desk and flicked her wrist yet again. Suddenly, the room exploded in a loud crack and smoke filled the air. Galinda dropped her wand coughing. "Elphaba? Fiyero? Are you two all right?" She sputtered.

"I'm just fine, though nearly choked to death." Fiyero muttered, also coughing.

Galinda swiped at the air hoping to clear her vision. "Elphie? Are you all right? Where are you?" She felt panic rising as Elphaba made no reply. Galinda and Fiyero made their way to the desk where Elphaba had been standing. Rounding the far side of the desk both stopped short. There was no sign of Elphaba but in her place stood a snarling rottweiler.

"Oh Shiz, am I in trouble." Galinda whispered, eyeing the dog.

Fiyero stopped behind her and peered over her shoulder at the growling dog. "Oh come on now, Galinda, how can you be certain it's her?"

Galinda cast a sideways glance at Fiyero and stepped closer to the dog and reached a tentative hand out. The dog replied with a ferocious snap at her fingers, barely missing. Galinda jumped back with a yelp. She and Fiyero turned and looked at each other wide-eyed.

"Yep, that's her all right." Fiyero muttered.

"Now Elphie, you stop that!" Galinda squeaked, pointing at the large dog. "Be nice! It's not as if I did this on purpose you know. It was an accident, honest!"

The dog was still growling and stepped closer to the two. The growl turned to a whine and the dog lifted its hind leg and began furiously scratching behind its ear.

Galinda giggled. "Oh, now that's just precious. Aren't you Elphie? Yes you are, yes you are!" She quickly knelt in front of the large animal and threw her arms around its neck.

"Galinda no!" Fiyero yelled. "She might attack you! That may be Elphie, but she may not know that!"

The dog growled again at Fiyero's outburst and barked, sending Fiyero scampering back around the other side of the desk. "Keep her away from me!" He yelped.

Galinda laughed again. "Come on now Fiyero, you should know by now she's all bark and no bite. Right Elphie? I rather like her this way actually. I've always loved a puppy. Maybe we'll keep you." Elphaba whimpered and whipped her head back around to Galinda.

Fiyero looked on in awe. "Well I'll be…It's as if she actually understands you. Are you sure she's not a Dog?"

Galinda quirked a brow. "Fiyero, don't you think she would yelling at us by now if she was a Dog?" She proceeded to take Elphaba's head in her hands and scrunched the dog's jowls back and forth making her ears flap. "Oh I just love you and your sweet doggie breath! Yes I do, yes I do you sweet puppy." Galinda said in a baby voice. Elphaba growled.

"Oh for the love of…Galinda, we have to do something! Let's take her to Morrible or do another spell and try to fix it."

"Fiyero stop worrying, the spell will wear off in a day or so. If Morrible finds out about this I'll be the laughing stock of the sorcery department. Elphaba, you wouldn't want that would you?" She whined, turning back to the dog who had begun sniffing and licking various body parts. "Elphie, stop that! It's not proper in public for Ozsake!"

Elphaba straightened, shook herself, and stretched before trotting off toward the door. She pawed at the door before giving it a good nudge with her head and stepped out as it swung open.

"Elphie, wait!" Galinda called, running out into the hallway after her. "You can't just wander around Shiz alone. You don't have a collar. What if the grounds keepers spot you? Animals aren't allowed on campus. Are you even listening to me?"

Elphaba was already outside before Galinda and Fiyero could catch up.

"We need a leash or something." Fiyero said looking around. "We have to at least get her inside."

Galinda buried her hands in the scruff around Elphaba's thick neck and held on so she couldn't wander off again. "Fiyero, give me your belt." At Fiyero's incredulous look, Galinda huffed. "Oh Fiyero, really, just give me your Ozdamn belt. We can use it as a leash. Don't be so prudish."

Fiyero grumbled as he pulled his belt off, earning a few quizzical looks from a couple passing by. Elphaba barked sharply and they moved on quickly. "Here, just see that I get it back. It's genuine Vinkun leather."

Galinda smiled and looped the belt around Elphaba's neck holding tightly to one end and set out back toward their dormitory. Fiyero quickly turned and made his way toward his own dorm, leaving the two alone. Galinda was frustrated quickly.

"Elphaba, must you stop and sniff everything?" She hissed quietly to avoid being overheard by passing students. "I mean really, a discarded shoe, a food wrapper, and that disgusting pile of animal droppings? Really? Come on Elphie!"

Galinda tugged on the belt and the big dog quickly coughed and gagged. "I'm sorry Elphie but if you wouldn't pull and try to wander off, it wouldn't choke you! Now can we please just get inside?"

They finally neared the dorm and Galinda tugged hard to get Elphaba up onto the sidewalk and inside the building. Elphaba was resisting and whining. She finally overpowered the small blonde and made her way back to the lush grass and promptly squatted to relieve herself.

Galinda groaned. "Oh Elphaba. In public? Have you no shame?" As Elphaba finished and sauntered past Galinda, she gave the dog a swift bump to the buttocks with her heeled foot. "Oh, get inside you!"

As Galinda opened the door to the room, Elphaba shoved past her, nearly knocking her to her feet. Galinda caught herself and as she finally got into the room, she found Elphaba rolling around on her back in the middle of her bed with her four legs kicking in the air.

Galinda couldn't suppress a smile as she took in the sight. "I just can't seem to stay mad at you, you silly thing." She moved closer to the bed and gazed down at the dog, who was still on her back, legs pawing. Elphaba sniffed and nuzzled Galinda's hand with a small whine. Galinda laughed and scratched the dog's belly before turning back to her own bed. She sat down and dropped her head to her hands wearily.

Elphaba cocked her head. She jumped down and then leaped up onto Galinda's bed and plopped down next to the blonde. Before Galinda could move or protest, Elphaba soundly licked the side of her face and then rolled back over onto her back, looking up at the shocked and slightly disgusted look on the blondes face.

Galinda swiped her hand across her wet cheek and grimaced. "If only you were that forward in human form. That I could get used to. Well Elphie dear, are you hungry?"

The dog's ears perked and she again cocked her head to the side. Galinda laughed. "I shall take that as a yes. You stay here and be a good girl while I run down to the cafeteria and round us up something to eat. Now no barking! Pets aren't allowed in the dorm and I don't want you getting me into any trouble." Elphaba responded with a deep growl. "All right, so perhaps I deserve to get into a little trouble. But exposing yourself will only get you into trouble and thrown into the dog pound! So please, lets wait until you're back to your charming green self before we move to the punishment phase of this mess, shall we?"

Galinda scooted out the door without acknowledging the further growls Elphaba emitted. She wandered down to the cafeteria and looked around, wondering what would be sufficient for a dog. She settled for a sandwich of some questionable meat and collected a bowl of soup for herself before making her way back up to her room.

As she entered the room, she stopped with a gasp. Pieces of fabric and feathers were scattered all about the room and Elphaba herself was in the middle of the room with one of Galinda's most expensive shoes clamped tightly in her jaws. Galinda was fuming as she took in the sight.

"Elphaba Thropp. Bad dog! You…you…animal you! Do you have any idea what that shoe cost me? Do you?" Galinda was hovering over the dog at this point and Elphaba whimpered before hopping up onto her bed with a huff and a growl. "I've half a mind to keep your sandwich from you. After eating half of my wardrobe you certainly can't still be hungry. Oz, what have I gotten myself into?"

The remainder of the night passed fairly quietly after the mess was cleaned and Elphaba at the sandwich in less than three bites. Galinda dismissed any would be visitors claiming a headache. Along about time to retire for the evening, Elphaba was whining and pawing at the door. Galinda looked up from her desk and sighed.

"Ugh. I suppose you'd like to go out and publicly relieve yourself again. Honestly Elphie. You're so smart as a human, can't you figure out how to use the proper facilities as a dog?" At Elphaba's further whining, Galinda groaned and pulled herself up from her desk and looped the belt back around the dog's neck.

The pair made their way out into the courtyard, Galinda glancing around constantly, hoping to avoid discovery. Suddenly, she saw movement out of the corner of her eye and Avaric came busting out of the nearby bushes.

"Ah, Miss Galinda. Fancy meeting you out here at this time of night." He said stepping closer to her. Avaric had apparently not yet noticed Elphaba as she was mostly hidden in the shadows on the grass. As Avaric got closer to Galinda and reached out as if to grab her, Elphaba made her presence known. She leapt at him, all teeth and snarls before he could lay a finger on Galinda.

"Avaric, really, what are you doing lurking in the bushes! You frightened me!" Galinda said, her voice wavering slightly. Avaric had lost his footing and tripped backwards and was sprawled on the ground. Galinda chuckled as she saw him cowering below Elphaba who was now perched above him, front paws firmly planted on either side of his head, still growling.

"Oz, Galinda! Call off your dog! I meant no harm, honest!" He called frantically.

"Oh, El – puppy, come here dear. That's a good doggie." Galinda cooed, pulling Elphaba away from Avaric. Elphaba was still snarling and the fur along the back of her neck was standing on end making her look even more ferocious. Avaric scampered to his feet and backed away timidly.

"Galinda, are you even allowed to have a dog here? Where did you find such a monster?" Avaric asked, brushing himself off. "I would figure you more for a fluffy fru fru dog than a man eating beast. Sweet Oz."

"Well clearly, a girl needs a little protection these days, what with men lurking in bushes and springing out on innocent, unsuspecting girls just passing the time. You had best be going Master Avaric, before I lose my hold on the leash."

Avaric smiled nervously and backed away, raising his hands as if to ward off further attack. "Of course Miss Galinda. Again, I meant no harm. Please, excuse me." With that, Avaric disappeared back into the bushes from where he had come.

Galinda released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Oz, he scared me, jumping out like that." She reached over and scratched behind Elphaba's ear, which elicited a whimper from the dog and caused her to nuzzle closer to Galinda's side. "You are quite the protective one, aren't you?"

Galinda smiled and led the way back into the dorm. Once they were securely inside their room, Galinda began preparing for bed and Elphaba hopped back up into her own bed and promptly began grooming herself.

As Galinda reentered from the bathroom, she stopped at the sight of Elphaba cleaning her paws and grunting softly. "Oz but you are sweet." Galinda said softly as she sat next to the dog on the bed. Elphaba quickly scooted closer and rested her head in Galinda's lap. Galinda giggled and gave Elphaba one last pat on the head before crossing to her own bed and scooting under the covers.

Only a few minutes had passed but Galinda was nearly asleep when she heard the distinct sound of whimpering from across the room. She rolled over and glanced over to where Elphaba was perched on her own bed, looking at Galinda with what could only be described as "puppy dog eyes." She whined again.

"Elphie? What's wrong?" Galinda mumbled. Elphaba merely whined again, louder and even more pitiful than before. "Oh, all right, come on you big sissy." Galinda said, pulling her covers back and waving the dog over.

Elphaba jumped from her own bed to Galinda's in just a few quick strides and settled between Galinda and the wall with a contented snuff. "Just don't you be kicking me or licking anything." Galinda said sternly before settling back in comfortably.

********

Morning broke and Galinda found herself waking with a hind paw in her face as Elphaba had clearly rearranged herself at some point in the night. She swatted softly at Elphaba who promptly rolled onto her back stretching. "Oz, Elphie. That's hardly an appropriate view. You certainly have forgotten all decorum in such a short time haven't you?"

Galinda shuffled toward the bathroom to ready herself for the day. She emerged quite a while later to Elphaba yet again whining and pawing at the door. "All right, all right, I'm coming. Ugh. Now I know why Momsie never let me have a dog growing up."

They moved outside and Elphaba sniffed around looking for the right spot. "Oz Elphie, just pick a blasted blade of grass and come on!" She was met with a quick snuff and a growl before Elphaba finally squatted. "This spell better wear off soon." Galinda muttered.

As Elphaba straightened and moved back toward Galinda she stopped, ears pricked and on alert. "Elphie, what is it?"

Before Galinda could react, a stray cat emerged from the shrubbery and Elphaba lunged. The makeshift leash slipped from Galinda's hand as Elphaba ran in pursuit of the cat. Elphaba was halfway across the grounds before Galinda realized what had happened. She quickly set out chasing the two.

"Elphie! No, come back! Bad dog! Animal rights activist my ass, chasing a poor defenseless cat! Elphaba!"

Galinda sprinted out after Elphaba but she realized her hopes of catching the dog were slim indeed. She cringed as she realized Elphaba had already made it out of the campus gates and into the crowded city streets.

"Elphie! No! Ah, shiz!" She scampered out into the street trying to catch a glimpse of animals. Suddenly, she heard a yelp and a crash followed by a shout. Galinda ran toward the sound and stopped, her stomach dropping.

A large dog was lying motionless under a cart that had apparently upset. The horse leading the cart was prancing nervously. The driver was cursing softly as he surveyed the damage. Apparently the driver had dodged to try to avoid hitting the dog but the wheel caught and the cart had tipped to its side, landing on the dog. Glinda cried out and rushed forward.

"Elphie?" Galinda heard a slight whimper and dropped to her knees. "Oh no, Elphie!"

The driver knelt next to the distraught blonde, obviously feeling sorry for the unfortunate situation. "I'm terribly sorry Miss. I tried to avoid your dog. I just feel awful about this. Can I help you get the dog to an animal physician?" The man asked kindly.

Galinda had tears streaming down her face by now as Elphaba still hadn't mustered more than a whine. "Oh yes, please!" She cried. "I just love her! We have to get her to help, please!"

The man nodded and tried to gather the dog into his arms without causing too much pain. Galinda stifled a sob as a whimper escaped Elphaba. She watched as Elphaba hung limply in the man's arms.

"Oz, Elphie!" Galinda cried following closely as the man weaved his way through the crowded streets. They made their way into the office and rushed toward the desk with the still-limp Elphaba in the man's arms.

"We need some help." The man said looking pained. "I'm afraid there's been an accident and this young woman's dog has been injured."

Elphaba was quickly whisked away by the nursing staff before Galinda had a chance to address them. "Oz, I hope she's all right." She muttered, not paying attention to anyone around her. The man placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Not to worry miss, they'll take good care of her here. I'm sure it's nothing serious. Again, I'm very sorry."

Galinda glanced up, and smiled weakly. "Don't worry. I'm sure it wasn't your fault. She just got away from me. You don't think they'll…that is, they won't…she's a very special animal and they'll take good care of her won't they?"

The man nodded and smiled softly. "They will take good care of her. My name is Quint Jamisin. Please, allow me to apologize again. I'm so sorry this has happened. I'd be more than happy to cover the bill."

Galinda shook her head. "That won't be necessary. It was an accident. I just hope she's all right. They won't put her to sleep without notifying me first will they?" Galinda asked, her breath catching at the sudden thought.

Quint quickly shook his head. "Absolutely not. They have to check with you first. And I'm sure that won't be necessary. I must say, it's refreshing to see such devotion to an animal. Maybe there is hope for the youthful generation yet." He said with a pat to Galinda's hand.

She smiled softly. "Well, she's special. I don't know what I would do without her. Oz, I hope she's all right." Galinda muttered, her head in her hands.

Quint sat down beside her and together they waited for news. Finally, a few hours later, a nurse made her way out to Galinda. "Excuse me, Miss? You came in with the large black dog right?"

Galinda nodded and swiftly jumped to her feet. "How is she? Is she all right?"

The nurse smiled kindly. "Your dog will be quite all right. She does have a broken leg though. We can fix her right up with a cast. We expect her to make a full recovery."

Galinda found tears streaming down her face as the nurses words sunk in. "She's going to be all right? Oh, thank Oz." She muttered softly. "Can I see her?"

The nurse nodded kindly. "Just a few more minutes my dear. She's being moved as we speak. She's lucky, it surely could have been much worse."

Quint smiled happily and moved to the desk to settle the tab. Galinda was so relieved she sank to the chair and waited for the chance to see Elphaba herself. A short while later, the nurse came back. "Miss? You can come with me now."

Galinda jumped up and rushed after the nurse. She stopped and turned back to Quint who was still sitting in the waiting room. "Thank you for your help Mr. Jamisin. You really don't have to stay."

Quint shook his head and smiled. "Please, allow me to assist you in getting the animal home safely. You certainly can't carry her yourself."

Galinda nodded. "I suppose you're right. But don't feel like you have to wait around, I don't know when she might be released. And you've done so much already. Excuse me. I'd better go see to her." She turned and rushed after the nurse.

Galinda was directed into a darkened room where Elphaba was lying on what appeared to be an operating table. Her entire left hind leg was in a plaster cast up to her hip and she was sleeping soundly. Galinda approached and gently scratched behind Elphaba's ear.

"Oz you scared me Elphie. I am so sorry I got you into this mess. We'll just get you home and you'll be all right. I'll take care of you." She whispered.

Galinda sat with Elphaba until the doctor came around and explained the nature of her injuries and the proper way to care for them. She was to bring Elphaba back to his office in two days time for a checkup.

Galinda looked up from her position beside the table as Quint entered. "Ah, I see they have her resting comfortably. When will she be allowed to leave?"

Galinda smiled, "Just as soon as they have her paperwork ready. And they've given me enough sedatives that she should sleep soundly for the next few days actually. My only problem is that I live in a dormitory at Shiz University and we're not supposed to have animals so I'll have to figure out a way to sneak her back in."

"Well," Quint replied, "I'll help you get her to your dorm. Perhaps a friend can help carry her in. If we drape a blanket over her, she should be hidden easily enough."

Galinda nodded. "Classes don't resume until tomorrow so hopefully most students will be out enjoying the last day of summer vacation and won't be around campus. And I do have a friend who will help get her inside, if I can find him."

Elphaba was discharged and they set out for the school. Galinda was correct that most students were elsewhere and they had a relative easy time slipping toward the dorm without detection. As luck would have it, Galinda spotted Fiyero standing idly near the door to her dorm.

"Fiyero!" She called. He turned and rushed toward her and Quint who was carrying Elphaba hidden in a blanket.

"Galinda, there you are! I've been worried. How is everything, how is Elphaba?" Fiyero asked, eying Quint suspiciously. "Who is this?"

Galinda shuffled nervously. "Well Fiyero, this is Mr. Quint Jamisin and he's helping me with a little problem. You see, Elphie got away from me and had a little accident."

"I ran over her." Quint injected with a pained expression.

Fiyero paled considerably. "You what? Is she ok?"

"She's ok Fiyero, but we have to get her inside and Quint here has done more than enough. Do you think you can help me carry her up to the room? Be careful with her."

Fiyero nodded as he reached for Elphaba. Quint smiled softly and handed her over. "Again, I'm terribly sorry Miss. I do wish you the best." He turned and walked away, leaving Galinda and Fiyero to smuggle Elphaba inside.

Fiyero only had to duck into a janitor closet once during the whole ordeal of getting Elphaba situated. The gently deposited her on her bed and she whimpered softly. Fiyero turned back to Galinda and gave her a questioning glance.

"Oz, what a day." Galinda murmured. "Thanks for your help. She is going to sacrifice me when she wakes up as a human again. And I probably deserve it. I'm assuming this means her leg will still be broken when the spell wears off. What an Ozdamn mess."

Galinda found herself near tears as she gazed down on Elphaba whimpering in her sleep. Fiyero wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a soft squeeze. "Don't worry. She won't kill you. She loves you too much. But she probably will maim you so enjoy the peace while you have it." Once a smile finally appeared on Galinda's face, Fiyero stepped away. "That's better. Do you need anything? Are you sure you're both ok?"

Galinda sighed and shook her head. "No, but thank you. We'll be fine. You should probably go before someone catches you in here. My reputation as a sorceress is shot; I can't have my social reputation down the drain as well. So scoot."

Fiyero laughed and decided to slip out the window, as there was a tree branch close enough to make climbing down easy. He was quickly on his way without any trouble.

Galinda gently placed a blanket over Elphaba's sleeping form. She kept herself busy looking over school texts preparing for classes. She glanced up often to be certain Elphaba was still resting comfortably.

Galinda finally stretched out on her own bed as she felt her lids beginning to droop. Her eyes snapped back open as she heard a soft chiming sound. She looked toward Elphaba's bed but a bright light flashed and momentarily blinded her. When her vision cleared, Galinda could make out the familiar shade of green.

"Elphie!" Galinda rushed to her side. Elphaba was moaning softly and clearly not completely conscious. Galinda gently stroked her hair back from her forehead. "Elphie, sweet, wake up now."

Elphaba groaned and her eyes slowly opened. "Galinda? What in Oz? What's going on? I feel so strange."

"Oh, well, dear, that's because you've got a fairly potent sedative in your system. And because you have a broken leg." Galinda said the last sentence in a rush, almost hoping Elphaba wouldn't catch it.

"A what? How did I break my leg? Galinda, what's going on?" Elphaba asked, wincing slightly.

"You really have no idea?" Galinda asked. "You don't remember?"

"No! Galinda, what is going on? Tell me!" Elphaba was fighting to maintain her composure through her rising panic and the pain in her leg. "The last thing I remember is sitting under the tree with you and you asking me to help with a spell. Oh Oz," she groaned. "What happened?"

"Well, it's funny really." Galinda said, giggling nervously. "You see, there was this spell, and it didn't work, and then there was a poof…"

*******

Elphaba was resting comfortably on Galinda's soft pillows and pouring over the assignments her professors had delivered. Elphaba hated missing class but hobbling all over campus on her crutches had proven painful and unnecessary.

Galinda was an attentive nurse, hovering and fluffing pillows. Elphaba was actually growing weary of the attention but decided to allow Galinda to ease her guilty conscience.

Elphaba had been upset clearly, but had no memory of the incident and had finally collapsed in a fit of laughter. "Honestly Galinda, couldn't have you have at least turned me into a Dog?" She finally ceased her teasing when she saw Galinda was truly upset over the whole ordeal.

As Galinda came back into the shared room, Elphaba could see the same guilt and concern on her face. Especially as she quickly began fluttering about making sure Elphaba was comfortable or that her soup was warm enough or if she needed her toes scratched. Elphaba chuckled.

"Galinda, come here, please? Stop beating yourself up so. Everything turned out all right and I know you didn't turn me into a dog on purpose. In fact, I'm impressed."

"You are? Why?" Galinda asked looking rather shocked. She hopped up on Elphaba's bed and scooted close, careful to avoid jostling her too much.

Elphaba wrapped her arm around Galinda tightly. "Because, it would take quite a strong spell to change me into a dog. And a strong spell could only be performed by a strong sorceress. Sure I was upset at first, and a little itchy, I think I had fleas by the way, but now, I'm just impressed. And very proud of you Galinda, you didn't panic and you did take good care of me."

"You're proud of me for turning you into a dog and nearly getting you killed? Honestly Elphie, you're too good to me."

Elphaba smiled and pressed a kiss to Galinda's head. "That may be true but in my opinion you deserve it. In fact, I had Fiyero pick up something for me. I got you a little gift to remember this mess by."

Galinda sat up quickly, unable to hide her excitement. "Oh Elphie, you _are_ too good to me! You know how I love presents."

Elphaba laughed and reached under one of the many pillows. She pulled out a little wooden carved dog strongly resembling a rottweiler.

Galinda laughed as well and clutched the dog tightly. "Thank you Elphie. You are sweet to me." She leaned and kissed Elphaba and cupped her cheek. Elphaba snaked her arms around the blonde and the kiss soon deepened leaving them both a little breathless when they finally parted.

They both looked a little dazed as their eyes met again, both smiling contentedly. Galinda leaned back in and then whispered. "I think it's time I kept my promise. I said I'd make it worth your while if you helped me in the lab. And all you need to do is just lay back and relax."

Elphaba blushed but felt a smile creeping across her face. Galinda smiled as she brought their lips together again. "Just don't go kicking me with that cast."


End file.
